


All for You

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Another kiran’s world fic ayyyy, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Sharena/Anna tidbit at the end, Some of kiran’s siblings as well as her brother in law show up too whoopie, Surprise Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: It’s the first birthday Alfonse is celebrating in your world, and you want it to be special.





	All for You

You hadn’t even been sitting down for five seconds when you heard your doorbell ringing. You stood from the couch, opening the door to greet your older sister, Iris, as she stepped into your apartment to help you further prepare for what you had spent most of your morning planning for. Today was Alfonse’s birthday, and it would be the first birthday he would be celebrating in your world. You wanted it to be special for him, and you were determined.

“Do you know when his sister is supposed to be coming?” Iris asked you.

“Hmm? Oh, could be any minute now.” You replied.

In an effort to make this day even better for him, you snuck back into Askr one night while he was sleeping. While you were there, you extended an invitation to Sharena and Anna for them to come to your world. They immediately said yes, Sharena bubbling with excitement over the thought of getting to see what things were like where you were from, as well as getting to see her brother again, as it had been a while since his last visit.

As if on cue, you heard the sound of a portal opening from your room. The sudden noise took your sister by surprise, and her expression turned into one of disbelief and confusion as she looked in there and saw the portal. She only became more perplexed when she saw two people stepping out of it, her gaze shifting from one side of the room to the next.

“I’ll explain later.” You promised her, stepping into the room to approach the two new guests, pulling them into a group hug.

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you again, Kiran!” Sharena beamed as she pulled away from you. “Although, where is Alfonse?”

“I wanted you guys to surprise him, so I sent him off to spend time with my brother and my sister’s husband while we all set things up.” You replied. You turned your head to look over at your sister, who was still baffled by what she witnessed just moments earlier. “This is my older sister, by the way.” You chuckled.

“Um, hi there? I’m Iris…” Iris approached the two women, shaking their hands. “Did… did you guys just—”

“We did.” Anna giggled. “Kiran told us you would probably be confused when she invited us here.”

Once everyone became acquainted with one another, you all got to work on putting everything together for when the boys would return from their outing. While setting up some decorations, you watched as the group interacted with each other, and you couldn’t help the small smile that curled onto your face. Despite Iris’s confusion when it came to Sharena and Anna’s arrival, she welcomed them with open arms. Sharena was always eager to make new friends, and this time was no exception. Anything she wasn’t asking you about your world, she would ask your sister, and she would answer any questions as best she could. After everything was set up, you all found yourselves sitting on the floor in the living room, exchanging stories about the worlds everyone came from.

“So that’s what the gun thing in your room was used for?” Iris asked you.

“Yep. I know it sounds odd, but hey, I have two people here who can back me up on it.” You chuckled, patting Sharena’s and Anna’s backs. They both giggled at your response.

“I wish I could have seen that for myself.” Your sister replied. “Anyway, what was Alfonse like growing up, Sharena? Was he protective? Annoying?”

“Oh, we were much more alike when we were little.” Sharena told her. “He was still as studious as he is now, but when he wasn’t in the library, we were a force to be reckoned with around the castle! The maids had trouble keeping up with us sometimes!”

“I wish I could have seen that.” You laughed. “I can’t imagine him being a troublemaker.”

Time passed by quicker than you thought it would with all of the discussions you were having with one another. You heard the door open, prompting you to stand up as the three men walked into your apartment, Alfonse’s expression being one of bewilderment while your brother and brother in law traded smirks with one another.

“Brother!” Sharena cheered, standing and practically tackling him with an embrace. While he returned this hug, his eyes never left yours, leaving you giggling as he took all of this in.

“Surprise!” You finally spoke. “Remember that time you fell asleep during one of our movie nights?”

“Er… Vaguely.” He responded.

“Well…” You began. “While you were sleeping, I used Breidablik to sneak back into Askr, and I invited them here. I wanted your first birthday in my world to be special.”

Once you told Alfonse this, his face went from one of confusion to one of growing delight, his lips slowly curling into a smile. Sharena let go of him, keeping a hand on his shoulder as she looked back and forth between the two of you, a playful smirk on her face.

“So… you did all of this for me?” Alfonse asked you, looking around at the various decorations around the apartment, then looking back at his sister and former commander.

“Of course I did.” You beamed. You slipped your arms over his shoulders, giving his cheek a brief and light kiss. Pressing your forehead against his, you deeply looked into each other’s eyes, smiling fondly at each other. “Happy birthday, my prince.”

He quickly tightened his embrace around you, thanking you a thousand times over for something so thoughtful and generous. When you pulled away from each other, you gave him a light push, encouraging him to go speak with Sharena and Anna. He stepped away to greet the two, and the sight of them all being reunited for his day warmed your heart. As you observed the trio, your brother approached you, also watching them.

“So, that’s Alfonse’s sister?” He asked you. “She’s pretty cute.”

“Oh yeah, her girlfriend thinks so too.” You replied, pointing out Anna and being unable to fight back the smirk on your face.


End file.
